fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Jim Bagely and Kayem - Guilty Conscience
YEY JIM BAGELY'S BACK... AND CENSORED LyricsEdit Wario Meet Eddie, twenty-three years old. Fed up with life and the way things are going. He decides to rob a liquor store. But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart. And suddenly, his conscience comes into play. Kayem Alright stop, now before you walk in the door of this liquor store And try to get money out the drawer You better think of the consequence, who are you? I'm your'' inaudible'' conscience Bagely That's nonsense Go in, gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blond wigs Tell her you need a place to stay, you'll be safe for days If you shave your legs with Renee's razor blades Kayem Yeah, but if it all goes through like it's supposed to The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you Think about it before you walk in the door first Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns Bagely Inaudible that, do that inaudible, shoot that inaudible Can you afford to blow this inaudible, are you that rich Why you give a inaudible if she dies, are you that inaudible Do you really think she gives a inaudible if you have kids Kayem Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it Not over this inaudible, drop the biscuit Don't even listen to Jim yo, he's bad for you Bagely You know what Kay, I don't like your attitude Wario Meet Skull, twenty-one years old. After meeting a young girl at a rave party Things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom. Once again, his conscience comes into play. 2 Bagely Now listen to me, while you're kissin' her cheek Smearin' her lipstick, slip this in her drink Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little inaudible earlobe Kayem Yo, this girl's only fifteen years old You shouldn't take advantage of her, it's not fair Bagely Yo, look at her inaudible, does it got inaudible Inaudible this inaudible right here, on the spot bare Till she passes out and she forgot how she got there Kayem Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie Kids? Bagely No, but I seen the porno with Sun Doobie in it Kayem Inaudible, you wanna get hauled off to jail Bagely Man, inaudible that; hit that inaudible raw dawg and bail Wario Meet Grady, a twenty-nine year old construction worker. After coming home from a hard day's work He walks in the door of his trailer park home To find his wife in bed with another man. Kayem Alright calm down, relax, and start breathing Bagely Inaudible ''that ''inaudible, you just caught this inaudible cheatin' While you at work she's with some dude trying to get off Inuadible slittin' her throat, cut this inaudible head off Kayem Wait, what if there's an explanation for this inaudible Bagely What, she tripped, fell, landed on his dick (So funny I had to keep this line uncensored.) Kayem Alright Bagely, maybe he's right Grady But think about the baby before you get all crazy Bagely Okay, thought about it, still wanna stab her Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped Dee Barnes Kayem What'chu say? Bagely What's wrong, didn't think I'd remember? Kayem I'ma kill you inaudible Bagely Uhhh-aahh, temper, temper Mr. Dre, Mr. N.W.A, Mr. AK Comin' Straight Outta Compton, y'all better make way How in the inaudible you gonna tell this man not to be violent Kayem Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went Been there, done that; aw inaudible it What am I saying Shoot 'em both Grady, where your gun at? Gunshot Category:Blog posts